


In this World

by DerrythLavellan



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death Mentions, DA:I - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, Elvhenan, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Solas, Love, Other, Solas - Freeform, Solas Romance, Solas is Fen'Harel, Trespasser DLC, Trespasser Spoilers, Wishful Thinking, angsty, but generally happy, lavellan - Freeform, sweet solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerrythLavellan/pseuds/DerrythLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solavellan happy reunion??? AFTER Trespasser DLC. Like, several years after. </p><p> </p><p>A one off I wrote at work while I was supposed to be working. Mostly happy, because we need happy. Happens after Trespasser DLC BUT there aren't any direct Trespasser spoilers, besides an altered note from in-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this World

Derryth had never seen so many elves in one place before. There were thousands. The thrum of their magic was deafening to her exhausted mind, and she could feel their collective power surrounding her body, and filling her veins. She was in a strange world, and she didn’t recognize a single face, but she felt inexplicably at home. 

Everywhere she looked, she saw smiling faces. Faces filled with tremendous joy, and faces wet with disbelieving tears. Elves from every corner of the world were here. Alienage elves dressed in rags but their faces full of hope, former Dalish with vallaslin of every color and even their halla in tow. Former apostates and circle mages crowding together, holding hands and exchanging warm smiles. Children oblivious to their new found power ran through the crowds giggling and making new friends. Their parents unworried about danger, possibly for the first time in their lives. No one recognized her and she was thankful for the sense of peace that brought her. 

The inner sanctum was so beautiful, it was hard to tear your eyes away. The trees surrounding the crowd were massive, bigger than any of the ones she saw in the Emerald Graves. Their leaves were huge, and all shades of green. The branches swayed in the warm breeze that swept through the dozens archways that lined the grassy courtyard. In the center a massive ivory fountain stood, it’s water flowing lazily from it’s four tiers into the crystal clear pond at the bottom. Lillypads with purple and blue flowers floated at the top of the deep pool, and if you looked close enough you could see their petals shimmering with magic. 

She walked through the crowd towards the fountain, keeping her head down and cowl on. She found an empty spot next to the fountain and set down her pack in the grass. She went sit on the rim of the pool and reached behind with her right hand to steady herself. Aware that her positioning made her more noticeable she crossed her arms to hide her missing forearm from curious eyes. 

For an hour Derryth watched more and more elves join the crowd. Their faces often hesitant as they stepped in through the archways, only to turn joyful within minutes. In front of her eyes she witnessed countless reunions of friends and family once thought lost. The laughter was as overpowering as the magic flowing and playing in the breeze. 

With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes. She was so tired. And she hurt, oh did she hurt. She let her mind drift and she let her guard down. The faces of those lost pushed their way through her feelings of safety and hope, and she succumbed to the darkness they brought. Varric. Dorian. Cassandra. Cullen. Leliana. Josephine. Everyone. They were gone, and it was her fault. But as her tears began to shed, something outside of herself brought her back. 

She felt it. “Fen’Harel bids you welcome. Rest, knowing the Dread Wolf guards you and yours. In this place, you are free. In trusting him, you will never be bound by chains or poverty or confined by walls or hate. Fear not, for you are elvhen.” 

A hush fell over the crowd and she opened her eyes. She was met by astonished faces, all looking directly at her. 

“Is that her? Can’t be. She’s dead.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“The Inquisitor isn’t the only person missing an arm you know.” 

A figure in Dalish armor approached her, and kneeled in front of her nervously and began to speak in a low whisper. 

“M’lady Lavellan. I humbly ask your forgiveness. I know you do not wish to be disturbed. I…I did not mean to speak so loudly. I saw you and I..I could not help it m’lady. You see I am just…” The woman voice trailed off with embarrassment, and sorrow. 

She looked down to see two large, impossibly green eyes staring back at her. She new her from his descriptions immediately. 

“I just…I am here alone and I saw you and…” Derryth reached down with her remaining hand and grabbed Merrill’s. A squeeze of her hand, and a nod was all it took. She was grateful, she did not trust herself to speak. 

Merrill waved away the others and demanded space, while dismissing their questions about who this one armed elf was. They eventually complied and slowly, the crowd fell back and continued their chatter. Merrill silently took a seat next to Derryth and again reached for her hand. 

Some time had passed, and although the temperature was still the same, the light in the sanctum was beginning to dim. Fire torches came on near the archways where an occasional new arrival still entered. 

The excitement was still palpable, but many were tired and had taken a seat in the lush grass. Younger children had tired themselves out from playing, and were curdled up on furs and blankets sound asleep. 

Derryth could tell that everyone was beginning to wonder what they were waiting for. And when it was coming. She glanced down at Merrill, who had sat down in the grass, her back against the wall of the fountain. She was forming small orbs of light with her hands and sending them off into the crowd as tired children stared at them in wonder. After a few minutes the orbs would burst sending a wave of magic through the air above the crowd.

All over the the courtyard similar things were happening. Life-long mages casting small, delightful spells that were previously unknown to them. Elves with their new found magic marveling at their ability to create a small, harmless flame in the palm of their hand. 

Despite the concentration of mages, there were no mishaps. No explosions. No danger. All the spells cast were simple, pure and full of hope. The very air was saturated with beautiful ancient magic, created by modern elves. 

It was dark enough now that Derryth felt comfortable taking off her cowl. She peeled it back and unwound it from her neck. Merrill felt her move and looked up. She smiled through tears and handed Derryth her pack. 

She stuffed her cowl away and set the pack between her feet. With a shake of her head, she let her red hair drop freely in front of her ears.  
Merrill straightened beside her and abruptly stopped casting her orbs. The crowds chatter had all but completely ceased, and those in front of her had turned their backs to the fountain and looked ahead. 

The feeling in the air changed. Security, and hope lingered but the magic floating above the crowed became charged, electric, old. 

No, she told herself. He wouldn’t come just for her. His path had been long, and hard fought. There were hundreds of places like this, why would he come here? After all the world had been through, she was certain he had more important things to do. 

Out of a large eluvian, strolled 2 dozen elven guards, their pristine silver amor shining and clinking as they walked. Their staffs were identical, uncomplicated and formidable. But they did not send fear through the hearts of the crowd in front of them. They were protectors, not enforcers. 

The last row of guards stepped out in formation and stopped a few feet in front of the mirror. They glanced around, one’s eyes found her. He nodded and continued to survey the courtyard. 

The near perfect silence was broken by a familiar voice. 

“She’s here. Watching, waiting, and worrying. Wondering and wishing. She wasn't sure, but now she is. Look!” 

Cole appeared in front of the guards. He moved though the crowd, a green apparition of compassion, no doubt healing small hurts as he advanced. When he was in front of her he grabbed her hand. “I will stay with Merrill.” She nodded, he wanted to heal her hurts too. 

Derryth strode towards the eluvian with purpose. The crowd parted in front of her and they bowed their heads in acknowledgement. For a brief moment she felt like the Inquisitor again, powerful and unrelenting. Prideful. 

But as she saw him step out of the mirror, that facade vanished. Tears sprang to her eyes, her knees gave way and she fell to the ground, overcome with pain, and love and utter exhaustion. He bent down and lifted her face with both of his hands. With his thumbs he wiped away her tears.

When she looked up she saw him smile, tears welling in his own ice blue eyes. And then he spoke. 

“Oh vhenan. How easily you forget my words. Did you think it a lie when I told you, ‘in another world?’” 

She laughed through her tears, put her hand behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a few more chapters, I haven't decided. Let me know if you want me to keep going and if you enjoyed it! This is only my second fanfic so I need some encouragement :P 
> 
> The thing Derryth hears is an edited version of "Wolf's Welcome" in Trespasser DLC. It belongs to them, obviously. :)


End file.
